Tailsko's Submission
by ViolentSparkle
Summary: Based on an RP I had with someone. Shadow had caught Tailsko, and plans to do so much with her, but is it really kidnapping if the captive accepts her treatment? Tailsko x Shadow.


Tailsko awoke in a full body latex suit, mittens clipped to her hands so she can't grab anything, and she was collared to the floor, a ballgag strapped to her mouth. She had no idea why or how she got here, but she let herself be at the mercy of captor.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Shadow teased smugly "Tailsko the Fox, hmm, whatever shall be done with you?"

Tailsko looks at Shadow with pet-like eyes, her tits pressed against the hard floor

"What lovely eyes you have, such a pretty face...and what are these here?" Shadow groped her tits playfully, and bit them softly

"Mmmmff..." Her eyes showed signs of lust, her face becoming red

"Ohh, you like this don't you...? What a bad fox you are, Tailsko." Shadow bit her harder, and played with her chest more lively, bouncing her breasts up and down with his hands

She leans forward into Shadow's chest as she moans lustfully

"You're yearning for something, something hard and thick aren't you, little fox?" He pulled the gag slightly from her face and asked "Where ever would you like it to go, my sweet Tailsko?"

"Pleasure me however you want, Shadow..."

"Ahahaha...I don't think you understand, bitch..." He slapped the gag harshly back into her mouth "...this is about MY pleasure." Shadow kneeled over your chest, and exposed his still growing cock, sliding it between her breasts and stroking it using the two latex suited mounds "Oaaah...What sweet, lovely things these are" He toyed with her nipples as he fucked her tits

She hums in content, leaning back enough for Shadow to get the best angle to slide his cock in between her tits.

"Yes, good job...I'll reward you for helping me out." As his dick rammed her chest, he once again removed her ball gag "Why don't you kiss it and suck it, fox bitch?" He teased her hardening nipples, leaning over now and again to suck them through her suit

She leaned her head forward and began sucking on Shadow's fully erect cock

"Mmmmooooh..." Shadow rammed harder on her, plunging into her mouth again and again "I love your warm mouth and tongue, honey...and your cute little dick sucking lips...keep working and I'll give you a treat, all over your slutty fox face."

She continues to suck hard on his cock, her moans stimulating it

"Ooooh my...your moans cause so much lovely- ack- vibration...damn, not here..." He thrusts in a few times more, then suddenly pulls out and pulls her hands up, removing their mittens. "Jerk it over yourself, now!"

She does as she's told and jerks his cock over herself

"It's too good, damn...gaaaah!" He cums loads of ropes over her face, shooting it onto her eyes and skin and ears

She licks the cum from her face

"You've done a lovely job, you do deserve some pleasure, I suppose..." Shadow moves down her body and reaches her groin, finding the opening of her suit above her lower lips "This'll work nicely..." He rubs around her puffy furry lips with one hand, and plays with her clit with his other hand

She moans in ecstasy, leaning on Shadow as she began to lose balance from the stimulation

"Such a pretty pink fox pussy, it'll look lovely when my hogcock tears it apart." His face draws nearer, and his tongue replaced his hands in toying with her, slithering it deep in, tasting her uterus

She instinctively spread her latex boots apart and leaned back

After darting his tongue all around her womanhood, Shadow slides back up to be face to face with the girl. As his meaty staff lines up with her hole he replaces her ball gag and mittens, to make her all the more helpless. Once this is done he prods her entrance with his tip softly, before roughly shoving himself in down to the base

She wraps her arms around Shadow's neck in an embrace, moaning through the gag in lust

"What a hungry cockslut, I'll be sure to fill you up good, my fox bitch." His hips start to pump as his cock pulls half way out of Tailsko, and rams back in, slamming his head into her deepest walls

"Mmmmf" She synchronizes with Shadow's thrusts

"Yes, that's right, accept your slamming like a good girl!" His face displays violent lust with his expanded pupils, and drooling mouth, keeping his eyes locked on hers while humping into her again and again "What a hot, tight fox pussy, fuck..."

She continues panting, closing her eyes in a lustful manner as she arch her head up

"Keep your eyes open, slut!" He yelled and smacked her "Keep your eyes on your owner" His thrusting became feverish as he destroyed her tight, slippery, dripping pussy "I'll keep going until you finish, and we'll do it together, cock bitch."

She keeps her eyes open, locked on Shadow, nearing climax

"That's right, you're being such a great girl right now." He pets her head and strokes her long front facing hair holding it tightly as if yanking it. With a few more thrusts Shadow feels himself twitch, losing control "Fuck...it's almost time to fill your womb, you better be ready!"

She readies herself for his cum

"Fffffuck!" Shadow releases his hot seed, filling and overflowing her womb, sending her over the edge into climax as she loses control and her walls convulse. His thrusts slow and relax eventually.

She cums at the same time, her body feeling tight as the overflow is straining her pussy

"Dear god..." He pulls himself, watching her ravaged hole flow with their combined juices. "Such a good girl, yes. Are you satisfied? Or should we go ahead and clean each other up?"

She nods, hinting that she is satisfied.

"Alright then, I'll leave you here to rest, and see to my other slaves. Sleep well, dear" Shadow says and leaves the room quietly

She hums in content, finally able to relax while her pussy continues to drip from the leftover juices.


End file.
